1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for use in mounting roof panels upon a building under construction, and especially to an apparatus for punching a desired plurality of predetermined holes a desired distance apart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional building construction, roof panels are mounted thereupon by drilling a predetermined number of spaced holes along the building roof panel support joists. However, this requires the use of electric drills, the use of drill bits which quickly become either dull and/or broken, and thus require replacement thereof, and, of course, causes extreme worker fatigue in the drilling process. Another drawback of such conventional type construction is that oftentimes the spacing of the holes is not as accurate as necessary for desired proper roof construction.
Of course, hydraulic punch apparatus for punching various type holes in panels, beams, joists and the like are well known; however, none of the known devices are readily usable with roof panel support joists and the like, and thus are not practical for effecting proper roof construction.
Known patents which may be pertinent to the present invention are as follows:
______________________________________ Whitney 1,180,357 4/25/16 Westervelt 2,374,400 4/24/45 Von Hagel et al 2,781,838 2/19/57 Goodman 3,344,519 10/3/67 Brolund 3,469,487 9/30/69 Duffy 3,892,154 7/1/75 Mitsuhashi et al 3,924,330 12/9/75 Olsson 4,088,048 5/9/78 Beatty 4,136,592 1/30/79 Urbanski 4,192,209 3/11/80 Mori et al 4,509,397 4/9/85 ______________________________________
None of these known prior art devices offer the new and novel features of the present invention.